Sharing is Caring
by libug22
Summary: one-shot prompt: Emily & Paige both go for a taxi at the same time. Neither of them wants to give it up. They agree to share it. Get stuck in traffic...get to talk. Find out they are going to the same place...
1. Chapter 1

Alright here we are, first one-shot attempt. I got really into it so it pretty long.

This prompt is thanks to SouthernStateOfMind and was: Emily & Paige both go for a taxi at the same time. Neither of them wants to give it up. They agree to share it. Get stuck in traffic...get to talk. Find out they are going to the same place...

I took it a bit farther I think so I hope you enjoy it.

I haven't heard from the 100th follower for their one-shot prompt so if anyone else has any ideas send them my way, I had fun writing this :)

* * *

Paige had been out exploring New York City, she'd never been and she knew her weekend was going to be void of free time for the most part.

She pulled her phone out to check the time, "Ah shit." she breathed out.

Walking to the edge of the sidewalk she stuck her hand in the air to hail a taxi. She still needed to get back to her room and get ready.

A taxi stopped in front of her, she opened the door and slid in.

"What the..!?" she exclaimed when she bumped into someone else, someone trying to take her cab.

She looked up and froze. Pretty girls make her nervous, and this one is probably the prettiest she'd ever seen.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed, "I thought he was stopping for me, I'll get out." she made a move to open the door. "I'm gonna be so late." the girl groaned.

This broke Paige out of her daze. She reached out grabbing the girls wrist, she felt a shock or a tingle and let go quickly. "Hey, don't worry about it, we can share." she suggested.

The girl smiled widely, "Really? That would be amazing! Thank you!"

"It's not a problem." Paige smiled back and let her gaze travel over the girls face. She had dark raven colored hair, chocolate eyes, and skin like caramel. And those dimples were the cutest. She was beautiful.

Paige realized she may have been staring for too long when she noticed the other girl staring back at her with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry." Paige mumbled, "Um, you go first." she pointed to the driver who was waiting for directions.

The girl dug into her purse and produced a piece of paper that she handed to the driver, "I can never remember." she explained. "Thanks again, um..."

"Paige! I'm Paige." she stated sticking her hand out.

"Emily, it's nice to meet you generous stranger." she smiled and shook Paige's hand.

"You too Emily." Paige smiled back, "So what's got you so late? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was just exploring. My time in NYC and all that. I have a busy weekend so I wanted to get in some sight seeing. I must have just lost track of time." Emily laughed and looked over at her riding companion who's mouth was hanging open slightly, "What?"

"Same." Paige stated simply.

"Same what?" Emily laughed again.

"That's what's just happened to me. Exploring, first time here, busy weekend, lost track of time, everything. I am also running late." Paige laughed shaking her head.

"Oh no! You're late too!? You should have gone first!" Emily exclaimed.

"No no, it's alright, really." Paige reassured.

"If you're sure?"

"Definitely." Paige stated with a nod.

"So where are you from then?" Emily asked.

"California."

"No way! Me too!" EMily said loudly hitting Paige on the shoulder with the back of her hand and eliciting a strangled laugh from the brunette at the contact and another shock-like feeling.

"Small world." Paige said.

The cab stopped then.

"Well, this is me." Emily said with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was curious about this girl and didn't really want to stop talking to her.

Paige tore her eyes away from the girl to look out the window.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is someone messing with me? Am I being punk'd? There's no way that a beautiful girl like you just randomly has all this in common with me and just happens to for the same cab..." Paige trailed off when she realized what she said. "Um...I mean..." her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

Emily stifled a laugh, thinking how adorable this stranger is, "You ok?" she asked.

"Mmhmm." Paige hummed.

"Is this your stop as well?"

"Mmhmm." Paige hummed again.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Mmhmm." Paige hummed again before she could stop herself. Her eyes shot up in panic, "Uh, I mean...well...yea..." she admitted not breaking eye contact.

Emily beamed at the brunette. It was the first thought she had when she saw the stranger in the cab with her. This adorable, awkward stranger who she seemed to have a lot in common with.

"You gonna get out then?" Emily asked.

"Yes! Yea of course!" Paige opened her door and stepped out taking a deep breath.

Emily laughed and shook her head before getting out her own door, paying the driver, and walking around to join Paige on the sidewalk. Glad she had another few minutes to talk to her.

"Here." Paige stuck her hand in her pocket. "Let me pay for the fare."

Emily stepped closer and grabbed the brunettes hand out of her pocket, her own handled tingled at the contact before she let go. "It's ok, the least I could do for you for sharing the cab."

Paige nodded and smiled at the raven haired girl.

"Well, I guess we should go in since we're both late and all." Emily suggested.

She started walking and Paige followed.

They walked to the elevators and got in when the doors opened.

Emily pushed for the 4th floor, and Paige was too distracted to push for her floor.

So when the elevator stopped on 4 she muttered an 'oops', pushed for 3, and heard Emily's soft giggle beside her.

Emily looked at Paige, making eye contact with chestnut eyes that kind of made her melt inside.

"I guess maybe I'll see you around the hotel this weekend." Emily said as she stepped out and turned to keep the eye contact. The other girl nodded with a goofy smile as the doors closed on her.

"Oh shit! Wait!" Paige banged her fist on the elevator door in frustration.

She should have asked for her number. Or if she wanted to meet for a drink later. Something! Anything!

"Ugh!" she groaned just as the doors opened again.

"What's up Paige?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." she mumbled passing by her friend as they switched places.

"You're gonna be late." her friend called down the hall before the elevator doors closed.

"Ugh!" Paige groaned again.

* * *

She got to her room and hurried to get ready. She bought a nice suit for tonight. Black with a white shirt, she kept the top few buttons undone. Subconsciously doing a little more to make herself look good just in case she ran into Emily.

The party she was going to was being held on the roof. When she got up there she headed right for the bar to grab a beer. She didn't much like these kinds of things. She's always felt too awkward for fancy parties.

"This seat taken?"

Paige turned around and her breath caught in her throat.

There was Emily. In a little purple dress. Legs for days. Smiling brightly.

Her mouth went dry, she took a sip of her beer before speaking, "Nope, go ahead." she gestured to the seat next to her.

Emily sat down, "I was hoping I'd run into you again. You look really good by the way."

"R-really?" Paige asked surprised, "Um thanks..wait..what are you doing here? This party is for the swim teams competing in the NCAA Championships." she paused, "Heh, of course you're a swimmer, we have everything else in common. And look at your arms." her gaze trailed down the length of one arm and up the other before finding Emily's amused eyes staring at her. Paige looked away quickly, her face growing hot.

Emily laughed softly, incredibly amused and overwhelmed with how adorable Paige is. "I am a swimmer, yes."

Paige cleared her throat trying to get a handle on her words so nothing else slipped out that would make this interaction even more awkward.

"You're here for the championships then? What school?" Paige asked.

"UC Berkeley, you?"

"Stanford." Paige replied.

"Ah, my sworn enemy." Emil laughed.

Paige looked up finally at the sound, she realized how much she like Emily's laugh after only hearing it a few times. "Mmm yep! You guys are goin down!" she said confidently.

Emily quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Paige nodded.

"We'll see about that. One of our first races tomorrow is against you right? I guess we'll find out. But I can't believe I've never noticed you at the meets before. I must have been blind to miss someone at pretty as you." Emily commented. She noticed the other girls cheeks redden and smiled.

"Whatever." Paige mumbled.

"How about we forget, for the night, what we're here for and have some fun? Just the two of us." Emily suggested. She ordered a glass of wine from the bartender and waited for the brunettes answer.

She took a sip and looked at Paige over the rim of her glass and saw a smile forming on her face. Emily got up and grabbed Paige, looping her arm through the other girls arm and led her to the edge of the roof. She stopped about 5 feet away though.

Paige stumbled slightly when Emily stopped walking, "You ok?"

"Yep, just a little scared of heights, but I wanted to look at the view. It's amazing isn't it? All the lights." Emily answered quietly.

"Definitely." Paige answered not taking her eyes off Emily.

Emily looked over at Paige and blushed. Breaking eye contact she glanced at something behind the brunette, "Oh, let's go sit!"

Paige turned around with Emily and followed her over the outdoor fireplace and fount and empty couch. They sat down, shoulders touching.

They spent the rest of the night there. Teammates came up throughout the evening to say hi and have small conversations. But both girls' attention didn't stray too far from the other. They talked about swimming, about Paige's dad and how she missed swimming for fun. About family, Emily's dad being oversees with the army. They talked about their friends and their hometowns.

"I can't believe you're from Philly, where were my eyes high school!?" Emily exclaimed as they got on the elevator at the end of the night.

"This is crazy." Paige stated. "I don't get how I've never seen you before. We swam against Rosewood all the time!"

"Maybe we just weren't meant to meet until now." Emily's tone turned serious and her breath caught in her throat at the shiver that went through her body when she saw Paige looking at her with, what looked like longing, in her eyes.

"Ahem."

The girls broke their eye contact. The elevator doors had opened and someone was waiting for them to move.

"I'll walk you to your room." Paige whispered and followed Emily out the doors.

They walked a few steps and stopped again.

"This is me." Emily laughed. "Not so much walking involved."

Paige looked up, noting the 302 on the door, then looked at Emily. She didn't want the night to end, but they both had early mornings.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I don't usually enjoy those parties." she said softly.

"I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow. Although, I know you'll have your competition mode turned on." Emily giggled.

"I'll still make time to say hi." Paige said smiling sweetly.

They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well...goodnight."

"Goodnight Paige." Emily leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunettes cheek. She opened her door and laughed softly when she closed it on an open mouthed Paige.

Paige's cheek was tingling where Emily's lips brushed it. After another few seconds a dreamy smile broke onto her face and she jumped and pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" she whispered excitedly.

Emily took her eye away from the peep hole. Her smile stretched from ear to ear. She walked over to the bed and flopped down with a happy sigh.

* * *

They raced against each other three times the next day. The championships started out great for both girls and their teams.

Paige beat Emily once, and Emily beat Paige once. They got 2nd and 3rd to a girl from another team in their last individual race of the day.

The team relay was last. They were on opposite sides of the pool, both anchors for their teams. They shot each other a look for good luck right before the race started.

Emily pulled ahead at the last second to touch the wall for the win. Paige touched 2nd.

Paige grumbled when she pulle dout of the pool. She should have won. She didn't push hard enough. She was distracted. Emily distracted her. She ignored the darker girl when she walked up to her. She said "Good race." And Paige turned and walked away.

Emily deflated when she watched Paige disappear through the locker room door. She knew how competitive the other girl was, she learned that last night. But she didn't think Paige would get mad at her for winning. Both teams made it to the semifinals after all. "Whatever." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Later that night Paige was feeling beyond guilty for how she acted towards Emily. The other girl had been nothing but nice and this is how she repaid her kindness.

There wasn't anything going on on the roof so she headed up there and sat on the couch she shared with Emily the night before. She stared into the fire wondering it there was a way to make it up to the raven haired girl, or if she should just forget about her.

Her trance broke when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Oh, hi." Emily said flatly.

"Hey."

"I'll just go somewhere else..." Emily turned to leave.

"Emily wait!" Paige shot out of her seat and grabbed the girls wrist to stop her, not letting go this time.

Emily didn't turn around, she felt hurt and confused.

"Emily, I'm sorry." Paige pleaded.

The tone of Paige's voice made Emily turn around. Her eyes met pleading ones. She could tell Paige meant it. She took a deep breath and sat down. Paige followed.

"I didn't mean to...I'm just under a lot of pressure. I don't want to make excuses though. I shouldn't have acted like that, and I'm just really sorry." she paused, "I know we've just met but I really like you, and I feel like an idiot." she huffed.

After a few seconds of silence Emily spoke up, "I'll forgive you. But we still have tomorrow, and then finals if we both make through." Emily said with worry. She didn't want to admit how much Paige ignoring her had affected her. She didn't want it to happen again.

"It won't happen again." Paige said quickly almost like she could read Emily's mind. "Can we just sit and talk again?"

The corners of Emily's mouth turned up and she settle into the couch.

Paige followed and sighed out of relief.

They spend a couple hours there, just talking again. Both girls felt like they wanted know everything about the other.

Throughout their time on the couch, they scootched closer, shoulders and legs touching. And eventually their hands laced together. Neither sure who made the first move, it just felt right.

Paige walked Emily to her room again, never letting go of the girls hand.

They turned to face each other when they reached room 302.

"I'm sorry again Emily." Paige said softly. She brought her other hand up, cupping the other girls cheek and brushing her thumb across it. She searched chocolate eyes needing to know if she was really forgiven.

Emily smiled and brought her hand up to cover Paige's, "It's ok, really. Just be nice if you tomorrow." she winked and broke contact to open her door.

"I won't be losing so it won't be a problem."

"Goodnight Paige." Emily laughed. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Paige's cheek for a second time.

A little closer to her lips this time, Paige thought.

"Goodnight Emily." Paige said as the door closed. She spun around on her toe and fell against the wall across from Emily's door, smiling widely.

Emily laughed again as she, once again, watched Paige through the peep hole until the girl walked away.

* * *

Semi Final day went a lot smoother.

Paige even going up to Emily to congratulate her after she beat Paige in a race.

And their schools were in different heats for most of the races,including the relay which they both got 1st in.

At the end of the day Paige got through to finals in 3 races including the relay. And Emily got through in the relay and one other race that Paige wasn't in.

When Emily left the locker room she found Paige waiting.

"I thought we could share a taxi back to the hotel."

Emily grinned and took the hand Paige held out for her. "Can we walk? I'm gonna have to go to bed when we get there, but I want more time with you."

Paige's heart swelled with happiness, "I love that idea."

As they made their way through the city their conversation turned more serious.

"So...when we go home...what's gonna happen?" Paige asked nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh...I don't know. I just thought..." Paige trailed off and loosened the hold she had on Emily's hand thinking the other girl had no plans to see her again after the weekend.

"We're gonna keep in touch of course!" Emily interrupted realizing how what she said sounded. "We haven't even exchanged numbers yet!" she laughed. "Here, give me your phone." she entered her number the phone and called herself so she'd have Paige's number as well. "There." she handed the phone back.

"Cool." Paige said trying to stay casual, but completely freaking out on the inside.

"I mean, we're only an hour away from each other, we could hang out sometime." Emily suggested.

"You'd want to?" Paige asked not convinced. She still couldn't believe Emily was giving her the time of day.

"Of course." Emily squeezed Paige's hand and smiled at her.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few more minutes until they reached the hotel.

"Are you walking me to my room again?" Emily asked hopefully.

"Of course." Paige smiled.

They reached room 302 and faced each other.

"Good luck tomorrow." Paige said. "You're gonna need it for the relay, but I know you'll win your other race no problem."

Emily shook her head, "You're a very competitive person."

"In many ways." Paige responded with a wink.

Emily grabbed Paige around the neck and pulled her in for a tight hug. "This weekend has been amazing." she whispered.

Paige shivered at the feeling of Emily's breath on her neck. She held the girl tighter. "I feel the same way."

Emily pulled back slightly, leaving a kiss on Paige's cheek again, even closer to her lips this time, "Goodnight Paige, and good luck."

This time she wanted Paige to know she was watching her walk away so she waited until Paige gave her a questioning look, "I wanted to see what kind of happy dance you did tonight without a door in my way." she giggled.

Paige covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "Oh my God. You saw those? I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be, it was cute."

"Well, in that case..." Paige did a little jump and twirl thing before she walked away from the other girl, "Goodnight Em...uh Emily...sorry." Paige said and stopped halfway to the elevator.

"That's ok, that sounded nice coming from you." Emily smiled.

Paige smiled back, "See you tomorrow." she said and kept walking. She pushed the button and looked back but Emily was gone. "I do not want this weekend to end." she said under her breath.

* * *

"I'm not ignoring you, I just need to focus." Paige stated when Emily walked up to her before her race the next day.

Emily stifled a laugh. "It's ok Paige. Just don't forget to have fun, that's why you started swimming isn't it?' Emily asked thinking back to the conversation they had the first night.

One corner of Paige's mouth turned up into a half smile. "Thanks Em."

Emily nodded.

Paige didn't have anything to worry about. She won both her individuals, earning a big hug from Emily after each one.

She sat down to watch Emily's race. She hadn't actually had the chance to watch her swim all weekend. It did not disappoint. In fact, it made her realize she might already be falling for this girl.

Her thought was confirmed when Emily pulled herself out of the pool after winning and looked around until she spotted Paige, her beaming smile growing bigger at the sight of her, and rushed over the engulf the brunette in a tight hug.

"I think your teammates want to congratulate you." Paige mumbled into Emily's neck even though she didn't want to let go.

"I know. I just wanted to hug you first." Emily whispered. She broke away and went over to her team.

Paige sat back down and watched. Yep, definitely falling for her.

* * *

An hour later the girls found themselves in lanes next to each other for the relay final.

Emily shot Paige a thumbs up.

Paige mouth "You're goin down Fields."

Emily laughed and shook her head.

Both girls focused as soon as the race started.

It came down to this race for Stanford and UC Berkeley. If either team won, they would get 1st place in the whole competition and be National Champions.

Paige and Emily dove in at the same time, anchoring again for their teams. They battled for the lead back and forth the whole time.

Paige shot her head out of the water and looked over to see Emily mirroring her actions, so she took her goggles off and looked to the clock for an answer.

When she saw it her heart sank. But then it soared when she looked over at Emily, her fist in the air in celebration. Excitement for the other girl rushed through her. She dipped under the line and crashed herself into Emily.

"Congratulations!"

Emily's heart fluttered. She pulled back and looked at with a flash of surprise, "You're not mad?"

"Hell no! That was an amazing race Em! You deserve to win." Paige smiled, "Now get out of here and go celebrate with your team."

Emily beamed, gave Paige another squeeze and got out of the pool, only to be surrounded by her teammates and coaches.

The girls didn't see each other again that night.

They texted though, and agreed to meet for breakfast before Emily had to leave to catch her flight. Paige's didn't leave for a few hours after Emily's.

* * *

They met at a little cafe across the street from the hotel and after having donuts they grabbed refills of their coffee and went for a walk through the park down the street hand in hand.

"I don't want this weekend to end." Emily stated.

Paige laughed. "I had that exact thought the other night."

They walked to the edge of the sidewalk and Emily held her hand up for a taxi. "I really have to go though." she sighed.

"Do you want me to come back and help you with you bags?" Paige asked looking for any reason to spend more time with the beautiful girl.

"I already had them sent to the airport."

"Oh." Paige look crestfallen. "Ok, I guess this is it then."

"It's not." Emily stated confidently placing her hand on the other girls shoulder, "We're gonna see each other back home, I promise." she finished sweetly and trailed her hand down Paige's arm and squeezed her hand.

Paige smiled, "Call me when you land?"

"Of course." Emily leaned in once again placing a kiss on Paige's cheek, lingering longer than any of the others, "Bye Paige."

Emily turned to open the cab door.

"Em wait!" Paige reached out and grabbed Emily's wrist. She pulled and spun the girl around causing them to crash into each other.

Paige's hands went up and cupped Emily's face gently, "I think you forgot something." she whispered.

"Wha..."

Paige didn't let her finish, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Emily's. They were soft and she was gentle. Her heart banged against her chest and little shock waves were being set off throughout her body.

It didn't take long for Emily to respond. She moved her lips against Paige's easily after the initial touch took her breath away. She'd been wanting to kiss Paige all weekend, but held back in fear of being rejected. She slid her tongue across the girls bottom lip and smiled into the kiss when Paige opened her mouth for her. She felt hands move from her face and table in her hair. Emily's hands tightened on Paige's waiste in response. Her heart was soaring and her body was all tingly.

"You getting in or not!?"

Paige broke the kiss at the interuption and laughed while trying to catch her breath, "Guess you should go." she whispered.

"Now I really don't want to." Emily whined.

"Sorry."

"Do not apologize. I've never felt anything like that before." Emily admitted shyly.

"Me either." Paige paused, "so we're definitely hanging out back home?"

"Most definitely. Will you go out with me next weekend?" Emily asked hopefully.

Paige beamed, "Like a date?"

"Yes, exactly like a date." Emily said sweetly.

"I'd love to." Paige quickly kissed Emily again before pushing her towards the cab, "Now go. I don't want to get blamed for you missing you flight." she laughed.

Emily took one last look at Paige when she sat down in the cab, "I already miss you."

"Me too." Paige waved when the door closed until she couldn't see the car anymore. She sighed happily, "Me too." she said again, already impatient to spend more time with Emily.


	2. Update

I ordered a new laptop and I should be able to pick it up today or tomorrow!

I have missed my stories and you guys SO MUCH it's ridiculous. I haven't even been able to write anything for 2 months because I broke my thumb and had a full cast. But that's off now and, like I said before I have a bunch of updates ready, just have to type them up as soon as I get the laptop!

After those udates it might take me a minute to get back into things, but I'm really excited to be back and writing again.

I hope you've all stuck around!


End file.
